


Sexual Frustration

by thealigirl8



Category: 2PM, Jay Park (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealigirl8/pseuds/thealigirl8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The plan was fool proof. They could have sex whenever they wanted, with no strings attached. But that was never going to last long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Plan

It had all started as a way to relieve sexual frustration. As idols, it was difficult to date women, no less sleep with them. No sex got to all of the boys, who were in their prime and ready to fuck anything with a hole. They were angry and irritable with each other for no reason. Something had to be done. It was Chansung who first suggested the plan and the group agreed that it was a good idea. As the leader, Jay thought he had a responsibility to set a precedent and so, he let Taecyeon have sex with him first. It hurt more than anything else he had experienced in this world but it showed the boys that the system could work (and he got to fuck Wooyoung later that night as his prize for being the first). Whenever any of them was horny, they would just go into whoever’s room and release some frustration. No feelings, no regret, no scandal. It was fool proof.

Of course, they all had their favorites. Junho and Junsu only ever touched each other, since they were the least comfortable with the concept. Wooyoung and Nichkhun mostly slept with each other, although they did play with the other members when they were feeling frisky. And Chansung, Taecyeon, and Jay typically stayed together. They didn’t have threesomes at first because if they were just relieving sexual frustration, they wouldn’t need to involve all three at once. They soon figured out that their threesomes were a very rewarding experience. Chansung and Taecyeon both enjoyed fucking their leader the most and in return, Jay got to top whenever he felt aggressive. It worked perfectly; none of the 2PM boys were angry anymore and they got to have sex whenever the need struck them. 

There was one problem: feelings. The seven boys had promised each other that it was just sex; that none of them were gay, and there wouldn’t be any feelings. But it turns out that hearts don’t always listen to the minds connected to them. Junsu and Junho found themselves looking forward to their “alone time;” it was the highlights of both of their days. Wooyoung started getting possessive of Nichkhun with all the fans and the incessant winking and the skinship with the members. In turn, Nichkhun began calling Wooyoung his “huswife” and snarling at anyone who touched him. Chansung was insanely jealous whenever he discovered Jay and Taec together without him. Taecyeon began enjoying everything about Jay; from his smile, to his scent, to his ass. And Jay? Jay was in denial but he couldn’t fight the grin that threatened to tear his face apart whenever he woke cradled in Taec’s large arms or held tightly in the overgrown maknae’s embrace. He didn’t want to admit how he anticipated Taecyeon’s cooking every day or how proud he was of Chansung’s popularity on variety shows. He didn’t want to admit how much he loved teasing Chansung or how little he minded that Taecyeon was with him almost 24/7. And he especially didn’t want to admit how he enjoyed Chansung’s member in his mouth and Taec’s cock up his ass. Nope. That would be bad for Jay’s manliness.

Taecyeon admitted his feelings to himself first, before any of the other members, but he didn’t tell Jay; he didn’t want to scare Jay off. Chansung was cool too but Taecyeon saw the maknae more as a very close friend than as a lover. Taec wasn’t sure how to approach the subject without losing his best friend forever so he simply began acting more romantic towards Jay, hoping the smaller man would get the message. He would bring Jay more dried mangos than everyone else, go out of his way just to get Jay some Taco Bell, and even watch “The Simpsons” or the latest AOM video with the older man (even though he was jealous Jay still paid so much attention to the crew, Taec tried to understood that his boys were important to him). None of this seemed to work. Jay was possibly the most oblivious person Taecyeon had ever met. The taller man could have bought Jay an engagement ring and the leader probably would have thought he had confused him for someone else.

When Jay just thought Taec was being a more attentive friend than usual, Taecyeon had no alternative but to start requesting sex even after they had just finished. That went against the plan of only resorting to each other as a last resort when they were horny enough but Taecyeon didn’t think anything else would get to the man. No matter how many little romantic favors he did for Jay, the man just didn’t understand. “The plan” was the only way to make Jay recognize that Taecyeon had feelings for him other than as a fuck budding. But even then Jay didn’t get what Taec was trying to tell him. Many a scenario played out like this:

“Jay-baby, you tired?” Taecyeon would usually roll on top of him here.

“Taec, you know I don’t like that name.” It made their relationship seem too personal to Jay. “And we just finished! Can’t you wait like twenty-four hours? Why are you always horny?” The last sentences were said with a whine that Jay would never admit to even if he were to be put to death for denying it. He didn’t remember that he should be demanding that he top next time or that Taec could go sleep with someone else if he was still hot and bothered. That thought didn’t even enter Jay’s mind; Taecyeon was his, even if Jay only realized it on a subconscious level. 

“But Jay~, we might not have time tomorrow… and I want you now.” Taecyeon tried to imply that their little sessions were a required thing every day… not that Jay would understand.

“God damn it! Fine. You really are a beast!” Jay would turn over with a resigned pout but underneath his inner uke was celebrating. 

“Yeah, but I’m your beast.” Taecyeon really didn’t know how he could possibly more direct than that. But Jay would just chuckle and reach for the discarded lube on the dresser, never replying to the claim or returning one.


	2. Admission

Taecyeon was growing increasingly impatient with Jay and, even though he tried to understand, it made it worse that he was sure the other man felt the same way. With this in mind, Taec followed Jay to the shower after another attempt at conveying his feelings, determined to make Jay see the truth. 

“Get the fuck out, you giant, I’m showering here.” Jay tried unsuccessfully to kick Taecyeon out, uncomfortable with the idea of being crammed in that small area with the man. Taecyeon didn’t respond. He just took his clothes off (not that he was wearing many) and turned on the water to check the temperature, knowing it would spook Jay if he tried to remove the leader’s boxers too. “JA! Are you listening to me?! Get out!”

Taecyeon withstood the hits on his back and, while rubbing the crease between his eyes, replied “Just get in the shower, Jay.” 

Jay calmed at the tired tone of Taecyeon’s voice, more worried in that moment for his friend that about his dignity. Little did he know that frustration stemmed from his own obliviousness. Jay obliged and removed his clothes while inspecting Taecyeon’s face for a clue about the source of his stress. They stood in silence as Jay tried to read Taec’s face and Taec tried to ignore Jay’s naked body while checking the water. Taecyeon sighed once more to himself and stepped into the shower when he felt it was hot enough without being scalding. Jay followed without words, reaching over Taecyeon to grab the shampoo. When Taec just stood under the water, Jay poured some of the gel unto his hands and reached up to wash Taecyeon’s hair. Taecyeon let a soft gasp fall from his lips; he didn’t get why Jay was doing this if he didn’t want to acknowledge their relationship. It was too painful to feel Jay’s hands running along his scalp and know he was only doing it as a friend. Taecyeon closed his eyes for a second and appreciated the sensation before gently removing Jay’s hands. “I can do it myself.”

Jay withdrew his hands, a little hurt that Taecyeon didn’t want his help, but he shrugged and started cleaning himself. Silence perpetrated the area once more as both filled their hair with suds and rinsed vigorously. The two men were deep in thought. Watching Jay ponder, Taecyeon came to the conclusion that Jay meant enough to him to fight for the Seattle man, no matter the cost. An evil grin consumed his face as he thought of another scheme to get Jay to admit they were more than sex.

He grabbed the soap and lathered up his hands as best he could. Jay nodded dazedly when Taecyeon lifted his hands in apology for his earlier rejection. With that permission, Taec began rubbing methodically over Jay’s arms and shoulders, perhaps a bit slower than was strictly friendly. He turned Jay around to clean his back, pressing his thumbs into the tensed muscles of the older man. Jay involuntarily moaned; Taecyeon’s hands were pure magic, more addicting than golden ambrosia. Taecyeon smirked behind him and slowly abandoned Jay’s tortured shoulders to rub lower… lower… dangerously lower… and began cleaning Jay’s legs, skipping the delicious part in-between. By the time Taecyeon had covered every inch of Jay’s legs, Jay was breathing hard and he was ashamed to find himself half-hard. Jay tried repeating a mantra in his head; “I do not find Taecyeon attractive. I do not enjoy him fucking me. I do not want to kill others when they touch him. I do not find Taecyeon attractive….” But he had been repeating this to himself for months and Jay was discovering just how difficult it was to resist his best friend. He couldn’t fight the hitch in his breath when Taec brushed his ass with his fingertips. 

For his part, Taecyeon hadn’t missed these cues and re-soaped his hands before reaching around to Jay’s front, anticipating what he would find. Jay’s nipples were harder than usual underneath Taec’s hands but he quickly bypassed that area as Jay thought only girl’s nipples should be sensitive. Taecyeon’s hands trembled as they slowly dragged down Jay’s sculpted abs to lightly rest on Jay’s erection. The taller man breathed a sigh of relief to find that his seduction had worked and toyed with the man’s cock before meandering back up Jay’s chest. He pressed his body fully against Jay, to show the older man that he wasn’t the only one enjoying this. Jay’s head fell back unto Taec’s shoulder when he refused to touch Jay’s cock again. Taecyeon got the message and returned his hands to pump Jay’s erection with the soap as a lubricant. Figuring Jay was too far gone to remember his hang-ups about his nipples, Taec moved one hand to pinch and roll a nipple. Jay’s breath sounded loudly in Taecyeon’s ear as Jay let the sensations roll over him. 

But no matter how Jay desired completion, Taecyeon’s hand was moving far too slow for that to happen. Jay turned his head further into the crook of Taec’s neck and, swallowing his pride, moaned “Please.” 

“What do you want Jay? Tell me what you want.”

There was no way Jay was going to say it out loud. That would be admitting that he wanted Taecyeon in an entirely non-straight way. Knowing this but never giving up, Taecyeon speed up his hand before stopping entirely. Jay whined from the loss of friction. 

“Please, Taecyeon.”

“Say it.”

Rolling his head frantically against Taec’s front, Jay had no choice but to give in and admit he wanted Taecyeon. He wrapped his arms around Taec’s neck and pulled himself up to speak right in Taec’s ear to make sure he understood. “Fuck me.” Jay knew what he was saying but he didn’t care. They could figure everything out after Jay was screwed into oblivion.

Taecyeon literally growled like the beast he was and did a victory dance in his head; now he got to have sex with Jay again and maybe, just maybe, they could actually be together. For now, he reached a finger down to stretch Jay out while returning his other hand to play with Jay’s nipples. Jay finally moved again to twist and pull at the hairs on Taec’s neck. He turned his head to sloppily kiss along Taec’s jawline and urge him on. “Ummng. Now, Taec, now. I want you now.” Taecyeon had already added another finger, thank God, because he wasn’t sure how much longer he could wait with Jay whispering such demands in his ear. He thrust them in and out of Jay before placing a hand on Jay’s back to push the older man over. 

“Bend over.” Taecyeon issued the command in a husky voice thick with lust. Jay trembled as he complied, bracing himself on the shower bar. Taec grasped Jay’s hips as he slowly sank into the shorter man, shaking with the restraint used to not just slam into him. Both men groaned out from the feeling of being joined once more. When he was balls deep, Taecyeon tried to wait for Jay to adjust but the smaller man was too impatient for that and pulled forward to encourage Taec. Needing no further encouragement, Taec pulled out almost to the tip and shoved his cock back inside Jay, appreciating the way Jay pushed his ass back unto Taec. Their pace grew increasingly fast as Jay let slip soft moans that spurned Taec on and Taecyeon grunted in an animalistic fashion that sent bolts of lightning racing down to Jay’s member. “Shit, Jay.” Words failed Taecyeon as he tried to tell Jay how sexy the man was under him, trying desperately to change the angle to get that one spot inside of him. 

“Ah! More, Taec! Right there, baby.” Jay’s prostate was finally found. 

Smiling with triumph, Taecyeon abused his knowledge and hit Jay’s prostate head on. He hadn’t missed the fact that Jay had called him “baby” and if the following words were any indication, Jay was not in enough of his mind to realize.

“Oh, that’s right. Fuck me, Taec. I love your big cock inside of me. Nng! Harder, babe. Harder!” Taecyeon adored how much of a potty mouth his Jay was. He thrust harder like Jay had commanded and was rewarded with more dirty talk but those words were slowly overrun with moans as Jay drew closer and closer to completion. “Taec, I’m close. Hmm, so close.” Jay felt his climax coming closer and he didn’t want to go without Taecyeon so he reached down between his own legs to stroke Taec’s balls. “Together,” he whispered right before a wall of pure pleasure hit him and sent Jay a couple miles into space. As Jay’s insides clenched Taec’s length, his hands held Jay tightly enough to leave bruises and Taecyeon felt himself follow his lover. He let a low, long moan go as he released into Jay, filling the smaller man up to the brim and spilling out. 

Jay straightened up once he caught his breath and turned around to lock lips with the man he had never planned on loving while the water continued to pour down on them. Taecyeon was shocked because they had never kissed before; Jay didn’t think kissing was necessary for fuck buddies. Taecyeon could finally hold the man he wanted above all others in his arms. When they pulled apart, Jay rested his forehead on Taec’s and smiled up at the man, a silent promise that he would try his best in their relationship. In that moment, together, they were flawless.


	3. The Bigger They Are, The Harder They Fall

And they were good together. People talk of soul mates, of a love so strong and pure that it can reincarnate; well, Taecyeon and Jay had that kind of love. It wasn’t without its imperfections, as with all relationships, but the fights and the arguments and the jealousy were no match for their love. Jay learned quickly that if he was going to have to flirt with a girl for a show, then he needed to tell Taecyeon right afterwards and maybe reward the younger man for his understanding. Taecyeon discovered he had to accept Jay’s deep connection to AOM or risk his best friend and boyfriend ignoring him for days at a time. 

They weren’t always happy; there were times they wanted to rip each other apart and there were times they wished they were in an easier relationship. But there were far more times when they were grateful for each other, when they wanted nothing more than be alone, when they knew they could be together forever.

Taecyeon would never forget the first time Jay told him “I love you.” Words generally weren’t explicitly needed between the couple as they could communicate deeper things with actions and body language but Taecyeon had been longing to hear those particular words from Jay for a long time. Taecyeon would whisper it to Jay oftentimes before they went to sleep but Jay always pretended to snore rather obnoxiously and subtly snuggle closer to Taec without responding. Jay wasn’t ready to commit to something so emotional but his heartbeat still got a little faster when Taecyeon said it. The older man knew subconsciously that he was in love with the Okcat and eventually he would have to communicate his feelings.

~~~ They had been arguing once again about a stupid show Taecyeon had been on. A girl had been all over him, stroking Taec’s arms and giggling at everything the 2PM member said, and Jay was upset that Taecyeon hadn’t been more distant with said skank. Scratch that – “arguing” was far too mild a word for what they were doing. The little spat had quickly escalated into a release of every insecurity and frustration they had in their entire relationship. 

“How can you be complaining about a girl hanging all over me? What the hell, Jay! You flirt with everyone!” Taecyeon was just a hair length below all-out shouting.

“That’s part of my job!” Jay really couldn’t defend himself here. Love was irrational after all.

“Enjoying it isn’t! Am I not good enough for you? Is that it? Do you just plan on leaving me for some slut?”

“I’m still human Taec! Do you honestly expect me not to like when people are admiring me? You know they mean nothing to me!” At this point, they were so far past shouting it was like a tennis scream contest. 

“Then why do you flirt with all of them then get angry at me for doing the same? God Jay, are you that desperate for attention from other people? Do you need everyone’s eyes on you?” As he spat out his words, Taecyeon had slammed Jay against the wall and was leaning over the Seattle man with both arms pressed against the surface above Jay’s head. Aggression rolled in hot waves off both men and Taec slammed his fists just inches from Jay’s head. He then clawed his hands down Jay’s side, “This is MINE. You are mine. Don’t you get it?” 

Jay immediately pushed Taecyeon hard enough to send the six foot tall man stumbling. “I am NOT yours! I am nobody’s! You need to get over your fucking jealousy Taecyeon!” (Never mind the fact that this argument had originated from Jay’s jealousy).  
Taec growled threateningly at the use of his full name before screaming back, “Then why’d you get so possessive you asshole! You can’t have it both ways!”

Jay stalked dangerously over to Taecyeon and, grabbing his tank roughly, pulled the man’s face within centimeters of his mine. “BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, YOU IDIOT!” Both men froze in shock at the sudden admission. Jay repeated himself softly, as if to confirm his feelings to himself. “I love you. Can’t you see that?” He looked up desperately at Taecyeon, hand still twisted in the other man’s shirt. Their pants filled the room as they hit the calm in the eye of the storm. 

Seconds later, Taecyeon re-discovered his voice. “I love you too.” Their lips met with such force that their teeth clinked together. Adrenaline flowed back into both as their hands attempted to cover every inch of each other. Neither cared who dominated that time; they just needed to be as close to one another as physically possible.

The sex that followed afterwards was scorched forever in both of their memories. ~~~

Jay was always cautious about their relationship. He knew Park Jin-young could never find out. There was too much at stake for Jay to lose his Taecyeon just because they weren’t careful enough. He made sure to keep their skinship at only a necessary level so that no one would suspect anything deeper. It was difficult though; the urge to stroke Taecyeon’s hair or sit in his lap, especially when others got too close, was a hazardous threat to his common sense. Jay had tried to convince Taecyeon that they could not be intimate outside of their dorm but Taecyeon knew exactly how to manipulate Jay so the shorter man was putty in his hands. Back stairways, car rides, alleys, and janitor closets became their new best friend. See, Taecyeon had this really bad habit of throwing Jay against the closest hidden wall whenever Jay’s hotness became too much for him to bear. Sometimes Taec was just overwhelmed by lust for Jay but then he remembered that everyone else was watching Jay with hooded eyes as well. He combatted such realizations by doing things to Jay that no one else had the privilege of doing. Jay resisted at first, worrying about discovery, but rational thoughts never lasted long with Jay when Taecyeon was taking his clothes off. 

When months passed without being discovered, they grew over-confident. Taecyeon’s habit became Jay’s and soon they were making out, or worse, in every secluded place they could find. They were high on their love and nothing could bring them down. The world was theirs to be had; Taecyeon and Jay couldn’t even picture life without one another. 

And then Park Jin-young found out.


	4. Shatter

He had happened upon the practice room late one night when everyone else had left except Taecyeon and Jay. They were supposed to be practicing for a special collaboration performance with Big Bang since Jay was supposed to debut as a special group with Tae-Yang and G-Dragon. The project had fallen through but Jay still wanted to perform with his buddies. JYP knew all this but he couldn’t hear any sneaker scruffs that usually accompanied their dancing. He walked over to the slightly ajar door and peeked in, curious to see if his boys had fallen asleep. 

What he saw rocked him to the core. Taecyeon was sitting against the wall, long legs stretched out in front of him, with no shirt on. There was nothing unusual about that but when Jin-young’s mind finally comprehended what he was witnessing, he could clearly see Jay, also shirtless, kissing his way down Taecyeon’s chest. Taecyeon’s hands were clenching Jay’s scalp as the rapper tongued along the edge of his sweatpants, waiting for Taecyeon to beg. The drawn out whines emitting from Taec’s mouth rang in Jin-young’s ears as he quickly hid, not wanting to see anymore. He ran away as fast as he could to process this information but he couldn’t get away fast enough to miss the “Just suck me, already!” 

It was clear to Jin-young that the American man had manipulated Taecyeon, his favorite, into a sexual relationship. He knew Jay was a rotten apple from the start! Jin-young was the definition of a homophobe. He believed that gays were abominations sent from hell to distract straight people from their true fate. (Even in 2013, he wouldn’t admit to himself that he wanted Yang Hyun Suk to screw him into the closest wall.) Jin-young knew that he had to get rid of Jay. How to do it? The producer smirked an arrogant sneer when he came up with the perfect plan. 

“Korea’s gay.” Was there a better way to turn Jay’s own actions against him? Jin-young didn’t think so. JYP has factions in their company that the public doesn’t know about that takes care of such matters. Before the night was through, Jin-young had ordered them to create a false conversation on MySpace and only hours later a netizen found it. It was the first time Jin-young was thankful for the netizens’ investigative prowess. He wanted to get this all over and done with. 

Jay rushed into Jin-Young’s office just hours after the articles were released and claimed he had never written such a thing. “Maybe not. But you know what you’ve done.” Jin-young responded in the coldest manner he could without straight up admitting the whole thing was his conspiracy. At the emotionless stare from his boss, Jay froze. There was no way he and Taecyeon had been caught, but there was absolutely nothing else Jin-young could have been talking about. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, sunbae-nim.”

“I think you know exactly what I’m talking about, Jay. I hope one day you discover how to cure the evil inside of you. Until then, I can’t have you corrupting my artists. Please leave and take your sin with you. If you cooperate now, we can say that your leaving was your decision to lessen the impact on your group. That’ll sound all gallant and everything. We can terminate your contract while you’re in America.” Jay blinked at the older man and he could feel his world crumbling around him. He could only watch the words fall from Jin-young’s mouth as everything Jay had come to love and treasure was ripped from his hands. “Oh, and don’t tell Taecyeon about this or he’ll be kicked out of 2PM as well.” Jin-young would never actually let his favorite go but the expression on Jay’s face proved that his theory had been right; Jay would keep their talk here a secret from Taecyeon as long as it protected the man’s career. 

With a face drained of all color, Jay asked “When will I be leaving?” Jin-young had to give it to the abomination; Jay was still a leader when surrounded by disaster. 

“You have two days. My secretary will give you your tickets on your way out.” And without a goodbye, Jay was excused from Jin-young’s office, 2PM, and South Korea. 

As he drove home - no, not home anymore – As he drove to the 2PM dorm, Jay’s mind panicked about what to tell his boys, especially Taecyeon. He knew he couldn’t confess the real situation to any of them but his heart couldn’t bear seeing their pain either. After a long argument with himself, Jay knew what he had to do. He had to lie. A clean break would be easier than longing for each other after they were separated. Jay knew he could do it; acting wasn’t his strongest suit but this would be for the future happiness of the people that meant the most to him. 

So when his members ran to him, asking him what Jin-young had said, Jay stiffened his face, hardened his eyes, and told them that the post was real. He told them that he was disgusted with himself for participating in such activities and since he couldn’t stand it anymore, he was leaving for America in two days. Jay almost lost his resolve when the betrayed expressions led to tears and hugging as the boys assured him they could change. But while Wooyoung and Junho covered him in their tears, Jay’s eyes found Taecyeon’s and neither men saw the man they had fallen in love with. Jay wanted to ran to Taecyeon and tell him it was all a lie, but this was all for Taecyeon’s sake anyway. The taller man exited the room hurriedly, packed himself a bag, and left without saying goodbye to stay at a hotel until Jay left. He couldn’t stand the sight of the man he though had loved him.

The next forty-eight hours were spent in a tension filled silence as the sadness of the members turned into hate towards their leader. When the day came for Jay to leave, none of them accompanied him to the airport and their hugs were automatic, without sincerity. Jay left filled with sadness at his situation but content that he could help his members in any way possible in such a terrible situation. When the plane took off, Taecyeon watched from the parking lot while his heart conducted a civil war over his love for Jay. A part of him hated Jay for those words, a part of him said that Jay would never do such a thing, but the largest part of him just hurt. 

Over time, the boys learned to be happy with their lives and both 2PM and Jay grew to have very successful careers. They were happy, yes, but they never healed.


End file.
